Circe
Circe is a teenage E.V.O. with the ability to project sonic blasts from her mouth. For a long time, she staunchly believed that Van Kleiss was the only hope E.V.O. kind had left, despite his aggressive methods in achieving his goals. However, Circe eventually realized that she and the other Pack members were only a means to an end for Van Kleiss. She later quit the Pack and went off on her own. 2.04, "Alliance" Later, she was seen as the fourth member of Rex's old street gang, and had made good friends with Tuck and the others. 2.14, "Hard Target" History Season One Beyond the Sea Circe first appeared at the beach resort Cabo Luna, where she met Rex during a volleyball game. In order to save the ball, Rex accidentally crashed into her, knocking both of them down. She was initially annoyed by the encounter; however, Rex later convinced her to hang out with him, and she eventually became more acquainted on a friend-to-friend level. Later, Circe had to defeat a Sea Monster E.V.O. as part of an initiation test to join The Pack. Although she needed Rex's help to defeat the creature, Van Kleiss still allowed her to join both because of her abilities and, mostly, intending to take advantage of her crush on Rex to try and lure him over to his side. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Leader of the Pack The Pack, with Circe, later joined Van Kleiss on his "diplomatic" trip to New York as part of his plot for world domination. Rex tried to talk to her but instead of a talk he received a blow to the back of his head by Circe and woke up inside a prison cell specially made to contain him and Bobo. Later, Rex found her underground the UN building using Breach and E.V.O. worms to transport nanite-enriched soil from Abysus into the underground tunnels. When Rex confronted the four E.V.O.s Circe tried to convince Rex to join Van Kleiss's side willingly, but to no avail thus forcing Breach, the worms, and Circe to go back to Abysus through one of Breach's portals. Circe was last seen escaping with Van Kleiss on his Whale Blimp. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" What Lies Beneath After Van Kleiss's death at the hands of Gabriel Rylander, Circe called Rex to Abysus to help deal with its increasing instability. At first Rex believed it to be a trap, but he went anyway, bringing along Agent Six and Dr. Holiday. Upon arriving it seemed that Rex's suspicions were true when the Pack showed up; however, they defeated an E.V.O. created from the unstable Abysus. The Pack later led Rex to a machine with a set of instructions for the Pack left by Van Kleiss and only to be used in the event of Van Kleiss's death. The instructions stated that the only way to operate the machine that would revitalize Abysus would be for Rex to use his technopathic abilities to take control of it. After Rex discovered that the machine was meant to resurrect Van Kleiss, he stopped the process in mid-cycle and instead tried to reverse the damage to Abysus. In the process, Rex, Providence and the Pack members, including Circe, were engulfed in an unstable nanite-infused concoction. With no other option, Rex resurrected Van Kleiss who rescued everyone, including Circe, from the unstable nanites after Rex promised to join his side. After Van Kleiss was revived then cured by Rex, Circe and Breach rescued the now human and powerless Van Kleiss. After the skirmish, Rex again tried to get Circe to join Providence and she again refused. Rex later stated that he would never understand girls, something both he and Agent Six have in common. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Season Two Alliance Circe and the rest of the Pack joined Van Kleiss during his excursion into the Bug Jar so that they could recruit NoFace and his army. Little did she realize that Rex and Bobo were already there repairing the Bug Jar's shield generator that contained the inhabitants of the Bug Jar. During a skirmish between Rex and the Pack she revealed to Rex that Van Kleiss was still after him, possibly trying to figure out how he regained his original powers and his new ones as well. When Van Kleiss threw an unconscious Rex at the mercy of NoFace, she realized Van Kleiss for what he truly is: a ruthless dictator who sees all his minions as a means to an end. When the shield began to fail, she used her sonic scream to keep all the E.V.O.'s in the Bug Jar long enough for Rex to get the shield back online. Afterward, she and Rex went their separate ways. She rode off in a Providence motorcycle, minus the tracking device. It was also hinted that Van Kleiss had something on Circe that neither she nor Van Kleiss has revealed, hence why she continued to work for him despite his questionable aggressive methods. She quit the Pack and decided to go wherever she wished and to have a better life. Rex subtly suggested that she join his old gang in Hong Kong. Hard Target Following Rex's advice, Circe had traveled to Hong Kong, China, to join his old E.V.O. gang: Tuck, Cricket and Skwydd. As a security measure against Van Kleiss and the Pack, she had drastically altered her look, replacing her dark red overall dress with a dark gray one and dyeing the deep red highlight in her hair bright purple. Rex, having tracked Breach to Hong Kong and fearing that she was seeking revenge on Circe on behalf of the Pack, immediately broke into the gang's hideout in the process interrupting their breakfast. Rex instead was informed that it was more likely that Breach was playing a prank on him. Deciding that everything was okay they went to a local restaurant to have breakfast. Later after Quarry was freed, Rex rushed back to the hideout to warn everyone. This allowed Breach to follow him and kidnap Circe, claiming that she planned on giving her to Van Kleiss in order to make up for her failure. When Quarry was defeated, Rex traded him to Breach for Circe, whom he revealed wasn't taken to Van Kleiss but to Greenville, Ohio instead. When Rex was about to leave he revealed that he was okay with Circe and Skwydd being in a relationship. At this point, Circe stated that she and Skwydd were just good friends. After Rex left, the gang began walking home as Skwydd tried to ask Circe out on a date, which she tried to get out of by saying that she and Cricket were going to be doing their hair and nails that weekend. Season Three Assault on Abysus Circe sought Rex's help after she barely escaped Providence's clutches after Tuck , Skwydd and Cricket were captured. After explaining what happened to their friends in Hong Kong, China, they are interrupted by Doctor Holiday, who told Circe that White Knight wanted to speak with her. The rogue leader revealed that they located another Meta-Nanite somewhere in Abysus and tasks Circe with leading the mission due to her familiarity with the area. Upon explaining the severity of the situation, she agreed to help and was accompanied with Rex on the mission. Upon entering Van Kleiss' Castle, they were confronted by the Pack now lead by Biowulf, who agreed to listen to them after a brief skirmish. Rex explains the situation surrounding the Meta-Nanite, although Biowulf claimed that none of them ever saw such a thing in the castle. Upon listening to the conversation, Circe explained that none of them were ever allowed into the lower levels, where it is supposedly held. Black Knight arrived with Providence and began their attacks on Abysus, but Biowulf allowed Rex and Circe to search the tunnels beneath the main castle. After helping Rex remove a wall of live Nanites blocking the passage, Circe displayed worry for her former comrades and Rex, but he assured her that everyone will be fine and encouraged her to help the others while he continued the search on his own. Circe returned to the upper levels and helped Biowulf fight off the Providence Agents, both displaying concern that the enemy used mind-control collars to turn their own soldiers against them in the midst of the battle. They both left the main battle and helped Rex, who was cornered by Agents, claim the Meta-Nanite. The group then returned to help out the rest of the Pack, but the castle was lifted into the air and captured by Black Knight's air force. More Providence Agents arrived and attacked the trio, but Biowulf understood how important the Meta-Nanite was and ordered them to retreat with it. As Rex displays sadness over being unable to save them from Providence, Circe kissed him as a sign of her deep feelings for him. He then falls from the ledge and escapes with the Meta-Nanite, looking up in horror as a Providence Agent places a mind-control collar around Circe's neck. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Physical Appearance Circe has pale skin, dark brown eyes, and shoulder-length black hair that has been dyed deep red halfway down. She wears a dark red overall dress with a beige waist belt, over a gray turtleneck and gray pants, with black knee-high boots. She also has beige-colored bandages wrapped around her forearms and upper arms. According to Dr. Holiday, Circe is very pretty. When Circe uses her sonic scream, a second tubular, fanged mouth moves through her first one and temporarily rips open the flesh surrounding her mouth. Circe's attire had changed drastically at one point while being in Hong Kong, China with Tuck, Skwydd and Cricket. Instead of being colored deep red, her hair was halfway dyed a light plum color, and her overall dress was colored dark gray as opposed to being dark red. She still wore the same pale brown-colored arm bands and knee-high boots she had worn in her previous outfit, something Circe did to stay hidden from Van Kleiss. Rex says that he likes her new look, which Circe takes as a compliment. However, Circe has returned to her initial look and color scheme. Her shoulder-length black hair is back to being halfway dyed deep red and her dark gray overall dress is colored dark red once again. She may have returned to her old look due to Van Kleiss no longer being a threat to her. Personality Circe is serious and has a dry wit. She believes that it is ultimately impossible for E.V.O.s and humans to get along in the world. Thus, she joined The Pack, thinking that being with other E.V.O.s like herself would allow her to find a place to belong. She will do whatever it takes to help E.V.O-kind no matter what the cost even if it means ignoring her true feelings for Rex. While in Hong Kong with Tuck, Skwydd and Cricket, Circe appears to be much calmer and having fun for once. She is often seen with a smile on her face, and seems to enjoy sitting next to or having hand-to-hand combat with Skwydd. She is also seen with a much more positive attitude, as she is no longer miserable and has found the place where she really belonged. After Providence was taken over by Black Knight, and her friends were captured, she reverted back to her previous personality, such as being negative and depressed while also angry at those responsible. Despite having left the Pack, Circe does still display concern for their wellbeing. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities Circe can control her nanites, allowing her to freely manipulate her mouth into a large fanged tube that can project her ultrasonic yells. Her sonic bursts are quite destructive, allowing her to break through metal, concrete, rocks, and opponents bigger than herself with ease. Hence her name, Circe also can lure other E.V.O.s towards her with a siren-like call. Regarding this particular ability, she describes herself as "a big E.V.O. magnet." The closer E.V.O.s are, the more overwhelming it becomes. However, using this ability is limited, as using it for long periods can tire Circe out. Other Abilities Circe is also skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat. She's capable of sending powerful kicks and punches to her opponents. Her strikes are quick and she was able to easily knock Rex out with one good kick. Relationships Rex Salazar :"I want you to know, that all this was never about me just using you."—Circe to Rex Circe first met Rex when he crashed into her on the beach. Although she resented him at first, Rex eventually convinced her to hang out with him. Later, they had fun racing together on four-wheelers. Unfortunately, after receiving a phone call from the Pack, she ran off on Rex right as he was boasting to the loser about their victory. Later, Rex helped Circe defeat a sea monster that she had summoned using her sonic cry. As part of an initiation test to join The Pack, she was supposed to kill the monster alone. Unfortunately, the situation quickly spiraled out of control, and she soon realized she needed Rex's help. Much to his surprise, Rex discovered that Circe was an E.V.O. just like him. After killing the monster as a team, they attempted a kiss, but were interrupted by the Pack. Rex tried to convince Circe to forget the Pack and come with him to work for Providence. She refused the offer, however, saying that she would rather face Van Kleiss' punishment than work for Providence, saying it was "not her life." Before disappearing through Breach's portals she commented "I did have fun," leaving a heartbroken Rex on the beach. After learning that Circe worked for the Pack, Rex was both disappointed and distrustful of Circe, though he did not seem to be able to prevent himself from wanting to make her see reason because of his deep feelings for her. After her time with Rex, Circe seemed slightly worried when Van Kleiss told her that Rex was'' very important to him, implying that she cared for Rex's safety. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" At one point, Circe knocked Rex out while he was trying to uncover Van Kleiss' plans. She later explained that this was "only to distract him until all of it was over." She has been shown to be more merciful towards him than the other Pack members, as she once commanded Breach not to attack Rex. She also appeared to feel guilty about capturing and imprisoning Rex. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Later, Rex desperately tried to tell her that Van Kleiss was only going to make things worse for everyone if he proceeded with his alliance with the inhabitants of the Bug Jar. She refused to listen, however, and angrily engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. She then knocked him out and took him to where Van Kleiss and NoFace were. However, very much to her shock and horror, she discovered that Van Kleiss had willingly turned Rex over to NoFace in order to close the deal. After being injured in a battle with NoFace, Rex turned to look at Circe and asked her if this'' was what she really wanted. She turned to Van Kleiss and desperately begged him to stop the battle, but he warned her not to assist Rex. Circe later decided that her true loyalties lie with Rex, not Van Kleiss. She helped Rex in repairing the shield generator. Outside the Bug Jar, Rex assured her that now that Van Kleiss was inside the Bug Jar and that she, Circe, was outside it, she was now free to make her own choices. She and Rex were seen holding hands but broke apart when they saw Bobo approaching. Circe then departed on a Providence bike, given to her by Bobo, and went off on her own to have a better life. 2.04, "Alliance" Later, Circe gave Rex a warm, comforting hug as thanks for saving her from Breach. She was surprised, however, when Rex calmly pushed her back toward Skwydd, saying that he was fine with her and Skwydd being a couple. This unexpected statement caused Circe to laugh nervously. She assured Rex that she and Skwydd were just good friends and nothing more. When Rex had succeeded in retrieving the second Meta Nanite, Circe was about to tell Rex how she really feels about him, but they were all interrupted by Black Knight seizing the Abysus castle. In the end, when Circe sacrificed herself for Rex, they shared their first kiss, which confirms that Circe always had romantic feelings for Rex. She confessed that it was not just about using him in the past, but that she had real strong feelings for him. Biowulf Circe does not seem to like Biowulf, since he sees her as nothing more than a disposable underling. However, despite the bickering, the two have assisted each other on numerous occasions. Van Kleiss Circe thought that Van Kleiss was the best hope for E.V.O kind. Despite her loyalty to Van Kleiss, it is shown that Van Kleiss cared very little for Circe, as he was willing to let her drown in the corrupted nanites (Circe was unconscious at the time, so she was unaware of this). Apparently, Circe had no problem with Van Kleiss periodically feeding off of other E.V.O.s to survive. However, she was shown to feel guilty sometimes about Van Kleiss using her as his secret weapon and leverage against Rex. The final straw seemed to have came when she watched as Van Kleiss was willing to allow NoFace to nearly kill Rex and finally understood that he only saw the Pack as a means to an end. Breach stated that Van Kleiss had been looking forward to "chatting" with Circe, obviously wanting to exact his punishment and to pay the price for betraying him. Circe angrily replied that Breach should "give him a message from her" and stated this by blasting Breach with her ultrasonic blasts. 2.14, "Hard Target" This suggests that Circe has fully turned against Van Kleiss and the Pack. Breach : "I hate you, Breach."— Circe to Breach. 2.14, "Hard Target" Circe seemed to get along with Breach, or at least enough to get a job done. When Circe told Breach not to attack Rex, Breach stopped immediately. Breach waited quietly, but with a slightly annoyed expression, as she gave Circe and Rex a chance to talk to each other. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" This shows that she might have some level of respect toward Circe; she could also just be following Van Kleiss' order and giving Circe a chance to persuade Rex to join the Pack willingly. At another serious encounter, Breach kidnapped Circe through a portal and took her to her own private pocket dimension. After being forced to make a tradeoff, Circe in return for not letting Van Kleiss find out about Breach and Quarry's agreement, Breach reluctantly returned Circe. Circe said that she hated her afterward, ending their so-called friendship. 2.14, "Hard Target" Skwydd : "Really... Just...good friends."— Circe regarding her friendship with Skwydd 2.14, "Hard Target" Circe is shown to get along well with Skwydd. For example, she is often seen smiling at him when he sits next to her. She also seemed to enjoy having hand-to-hand combat training with him. When Rex had said that he was fine with her and Skwydd being a couple, she assured him that she and Skwydd were just good friends. After Rex left, she sarcastically asked Cricket "Can you believe it?", referring to Rex's assumption that Skwydd and Circe were a couple. Later, Circe was shocked when Skwydd sacrificed himself in order for her to escape from Providence. Appearances Season One * 103. "Beyond the Sea" * 107. "Leader of the Pack" * 115. "What Lies Beneath" Season Two * 204. "Alliance" * 214. "Hard Target" Season Three * 309. "Assault on Abysus * 314. "Mind Games" Trivia * Circe dyed her hair from red to purple. She also wore a gray overall dress instead of her original red one. * According to Rex, Circe is just as rare as him since he has hardly met any humanoid E.V.O.s that are still sane and in full control of their E.V.O. powers. * Most of the time when the Pack was shown, Circe is not around. 1.06, "Frostbite" 1.09, "Dark Passage" 1.21, "Payback" 2.01, "Rampage" * So far, she was the only Pack member seen using a cell phone. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" * When Van Kleiss absorbed all the unstable nanites, Circe was the first person Rex ran to help. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" * During Asian airings (on Cartoon Network Asia) of "Beyond the Sea", segments of the episode that display Circe's E.V.O powers, activated, were edited out - leading to scenes of Rex gasping at Circe's face for no reason. Cartoon Network Asia gave no justification for the edits, though it is highly probable they were cut due to the images being too disturbing for the channel's notably younger audience. * In the advertisement for "The Nanite Scan" game on Cartoon Network South East Asia, the narrator pronounces Circe's name "Cirsus". * She stated that she once destroyed a bus driver's pants with her powers by accidentally finding the "exact frequency of polyester." * In the series, it was never mentioned if Circe was incurable or not. However, in the video game Generator Rex: Agent of Providence it was mentioned that she was incurable. Rex had tried to cure her but couldn't. She was working with Van Kleiss, believing she would be cured once she had done her mission. Generator Rex: Agent of Providence References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females